Co-axially mounted shafts of gas turbine engines are known to include bearing assemblies in between. One such bearing assembly, known as damped bearing, comprises a thin (in the order of a few thousandths of an inch) annular area between a bearing race and a shaft, known as a damping annulus, which, when filled with lubricant, allows the bearing assembly to compensate for slight misalignments and to absorb small shaft vibrations during operation. Getting lubricant to the damping annulus, with the requisite fluid characteristics (such as pressure), is an ongoing challenge for gas turbine engine designers.
There is an ongoing need for novel inter-shaft damped bearing arrangements, more specifically for providing lubricant to the damping annulus area of such bearing arrangement.